The Art of Losing
by Dudly
Summary: [Oneshot] Nanjiroh was a blessing to many, but now... he's gone. Some things are more painful to lose than others.


_Hey, you who is reading this. This is an idea that has been trailing in my head since few days. I don't know if the Genre fits... eeh _

_**In bold italic**_ are my random lines... take it as subtitle if you went, but they are only insert randomly.

_In italic_ is... well you'll see and I think it's pretty clear!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PoT. Even if I did, I wouldn't make _that _happen

* * *

**-The art of l****osing-**

-

_ **Everyone must one day lose something **_

-

Rinko shakily brought herself to the front, her once proud stance broken by sorrow and pain.

"Echizen Nanjiroh was a blessing", she declared in a low voice. "He once was the star player of Seigaku Junior High and later became the symbol of Japanese tennis. With a racket in his hands, nothing seemed impossible. He strived as high as he could and went for his dream in America, where he reached the top but never touched it."

_**Some things are more painful to lose **_

In the crowd, eyes started to water and journalists were anxiously waiting for the piece of information they never got: why did Samurai Nanjiroh quitted tennis?

"Nanjiroh had found a bigger dream. He had a family and a son he was willing to bring up."

The next words were barely above a whisper… "He had _me_."

She paused for a few seconds. Tears were threatening to fall through her close eyelids and her breathing was heavy. But she didn't care.

"Nanjiroh was the man that everybody could count on, but he refused to be seen like that. I don't know why, I still don't understand what was wrong with being a nice guy… because that's what he was, underneath his strange tendencies. Because he was always there, but now…"

Her voice broke again, but no one was going to blame her. They all felt the same awful feeling of regret, the same knot stuck in their throat.

"Now, he's gone."

It was only a whisper, but it hurt Rinko however to acknowledge the fact.

"But I don't want to let go…"

**_And it's hard to accept _**

She knew her knees were going to drop her soon. Every person in the assistance noticed, but they didn't try to go and help her. They knew better than to interrupt her at this moment.

"Because he's the only man I love, except for our already grown up baby", she confessed.

A ghost of a smile graced her features, the first one since weeks. "Our little Ryoma who is succeeding Nanjiroh's reputation in the tennis world."

She paused and bit her lower lip before adding: "He's now battling for the champion prize in Australia."

Few people swallowed, uncomfortable with the fact that the young Echizen wasn't there, leaving his mom alone.

"And I trust him to win, so that the name Echizen will still be heard around the world."

Everyone had to nod at this knowingly. They all knew his talent and determination and all agreed that he was most likely to win.

_**So we have to go on without what we lost **_

"Mada mada dane."

They all turned to see the form of Ryoma standing in the hallway, a smirk plastered on his face. Those who could read him saw behind the act and smiled comfortingly to the young man. Not a sound was made as he slowly made his way to meet his mother, who seemed lost for words.

"It's okay, mom… I'm here", he murmured soothingly in her hair as he grabbed her into a tight hug, a hug that radiated sadness and loss. In her son embrace, Rinko finally burst into tears, her small frame shaking uncontrollably.

Most of the people sitting on the church's bench were looking away, uneasy to public affection, even if it was only a mother and son sharing the mourning, but those who cared about the two deeply were relieved to see them let go of the cold masks.

"Why are you?", Rinko asked quietly, tears still drenching her face. "You should be in Australia."

The young tennis player shrugged half-heartedly. "I don't care about whoever I had to play against", he explained in a smooth voice. "I had to come and pay my first and last respects to him. He's my only worthy rival, after all."

The woman nodded and detangled herself from his arms, allowing him to move. Ryoma kneeled in front of the coffin and bowed his head in the same way every one had.

**_Because now it's too late _**

"Hey, oyaji. I just wanted to let you know that I'll fulfill the dream we build together. I'll also make sure that no one forgets about Samurai Echizen. You'll be able to live through my tennis, just like my tennis will live for you."

Ryoma didn't really know if his dad could hear him or not, but he could almost hear the reply in his head.

_If you want to win over the world, you shouldn't have come. You should have won__, brat._

That's what he imagined his father would say, and he smiled slightly. "You gave up your career for me, old man. It's no big deal to forfeit a match."

**_Don't cry because it's over... _**

Silence and memories would stay the only answer he'd get, and it made his heart ache. Carefully, he stood up and bowed respectfully.

"Daddy… Thank you for everything."

When he walked away, he was sure he felt a breath in his ear, and tears fell down his cheeks when he made out the soft whistling.

_Keh. You're welcome, Ryoma. Now make sure you take care __of your mom and of yourself._

Sure, maybe he was turning crazy, but what came next sounded even more real…

_I love you._

_- _

**_But smile because it happened  
_**

* * *

_So... that was it. Reviews and flames (constructive flames, that is) are welcome :) I really would like to see what you think about it.  
_


End file.
